Code Name: Diamond in the Rough
by FirstJehdi
Summary: Never written anything before. But felt what I can only describe as a divine calling to write this... in my genes, in my atoms. This is the last few moments of SWE9 with a bridge to open a new door/timeline. Would love to collaborate if anyone actually cares to. All I want is to be heard and survive in the meantime! iiiii thank so much for reading !


Never written anything before. But felt what I can only describe as a divine calling to write this... in my genes, in my atoms.

This is the last few moments of SWE9 with a bridge to open a new door/timeline. Would love to collaborate if anyone actually cares to. All I want is to be heard and survive in the meantime!

iiiii thank so much for reading !

This is a FAN FICTION ONLY. IT MAY NOT BE COPIED OR REPRODUCED WITHOUT THE CONSENT OF THE AUTHOR. *** The following could potentially ruin the movie for you; please avoid reading this if you're triggered by potential spoiler ideas. I've been working on this for a while, and have several chapters written, but I don't want to keep writing if it sucks. Thanks in advance for your feedback and collaboration.

For now, I'm starting with "the last scene" of a potential Star Wars Episode 9. Because I feel that it draws readers. Thank you for reading. ***

[Open on Kylo Ren, standing on a ledge, overlooking the desert planet of Tatooine. He stands on the edge of a massive plateau, on the very site where Anakin Skywalker slaughtered the Sand People to free his mother. Rey stands behind him, close enough to reach with her hand.]

Rey: Ben…

Kylo: No. I know what comes next. WE KNOW what must happen here.

[Rey looks down in deep reflection as Kylo Ren stares upward into the twin sunsets. Rey approaches him slowly, [ _they've become much closer to understanding one another now_ ] Rey reaches around him and gently pulls him backward; he's gently leaning against her now. She slides her arms under his and places her hands over his heart.]

Rey: Can you feel it? Your suffering? Your pain… it's become… more powerful.

Ben: It's not the same now.

Rey: I feel it too… it seems like I've felt it before… I've SEEN it BEFORE… it's like I already know how it ends.

Ben: You're right. From the moment I saw you, it was like I've known you my whole life. I can't explain it.

Rey: I keep remembering Luke's words, "this will not go the way you think."

Ben: He, too, was wrong. WE saw it, together. WE can make it, TOGETHER.

[Kylo Ren, now fully in balance with Ben Solo, still staring up at the sky glances slightly in a half-grimace of pain… but also pure joy. A tear rolls down his cheek as he begins to feel the flow of the ENTIRE SPECTRUM OF THE FORCE swell within his body.]

Ben: I see now. I didn't think I'd have the strength. I'VE FOUND IT! This is what I've been searching for… it's YOU… You're my strength. You've… been my only hope for so long. [whispering now] Father… I'm so sorry. Mother… forgive me please.

[A Force voice of Han Solo whispers in his mind, "Ben, I love you. I forgive you. Now, you must find yourself…"

then Leia speaks too, "KNOW YOURSELF. WHO ARE YOU? WHAT WILL YOU BECOME? WE already know what is within you and we're SO PROUD!"]

Ben: But… I don't know how…

Rey: Ben, failure is a part of this life. You are so strong, so bright… tempered by this unforgiving world. You can't see it yet, but I _**believe**_ in you.

[She squeezes him tightly… as she does, his lightsaber falls from his belt and hits the ground, knocking off ancillary wires and patch-fixes. The Red Khyber crystal shatters and evaporates from within; a seething Red mist gentle settles and coats the ground around it.

A Force voice of Anakin Skywalker speaks to them, "Look down in reflection, my great son, for you have earned your place among the Jedi. I too, sought this power, but my journey was _so painful… so alone…_ _ **that is how I failed**_ **.** YOU have surpassed me in every way… I thank you… for lifting this burden from me…"

No longer giving into the pain of constant yearning, and for the first time, feeling accepted, Ben tilts his head down slowly as music swells. Then, he begins becoming slightly translucent himself, like a Force ghost.

As he is fading, a brilliant light begins to flicker in his heart, directly under Rey's hands. Her grip on him begins to dissolve.]

Rey: May we never part… for you are within me, and I within you.

[As she speaks these words, light, music and color fills the screen for a long moment… the Tatooine they know seems to vanish around them in a swell of light and emotion.

SUDDENLY, Rey plunges into the water, completely alone. When she surfaces, she sees a lush green planet. In the distance, 4 statues and a temple of light loom on the horizon. As she struggles to the shore, she realizes that she's holding on to something… the hilt of Kylo Ren's light saber and… a radiating, pulsating, pure light Khyber Crystal, more radiant than anything they have ever seen.]

Ben (whispers in her mind): You've found my heart… Never again. You'll never be alone; I'll be with you always… I will contain your light, I will bear your pain and I will guide your path. Soon, you will know my true name and I will once speak to you, again.

[Tears roll down Rey's face, gently. She effortlessly pulls the hilt of the saber and Ben's Spirit Khyber into the air with the Force. They begin to orbit in the air, and as she begins walking forward toward a lush forest path, she effortlessly constructs a BRAND-NEW LIGHT SABER before her eyes. As it's construction completes, it's whirling slows and it gently falls into her hand. She looks down at it in reflection.

She straightens her posture, grips the sword and closes her eyes. As she beings to meditate, raises the unlit hilt high above her head. As she gently lets gravity pull her grip from her head to hear heart, Force ghosts begin to emerge in a circle around her.

[Counter clockwise appearance… each character appears slowly, one by one (order/selection open to discussion)]:

#1 Ben Solo

#2 Han Solo

#3 Leia Organa

#4 Luke Skywalker

#5 Anakin Skywalker

#6 Padme Amidala

#7 Obi Wan Kenobi

#8 Qui-Gon Jinn

#9 Master Yoda

#10 Ashoka Tano

#11 R2-D2

#12 BB-8

#13 Rey Skywalker completes the circle, with her eyes still closed, posture straight, holding the new saber before her heart.

As the last force ghost emerges, she grips the sword tightly and opens her eyes… one by one the ghosts turn into orbs of brilliant, pulsating light. The vibrations emit various rainbow-colored force energy arcs between the transforming characters; then, they begin to collapse together, one absorbing the next, the light getting brighter with each collapse. As the last orb reaches BB-8, she turns to him… ]

Rey: Thank you, old friend…

[his distant Force-chirping can be heard as an affirmative response… then the light is COMPLETE and is completely absorbed into her saber. She instantly throws her arm into the air and with all her mind—all of her MIGHT-she yells, "Never alone! ALL TOGETHER, always with others—with EVERYONE! I shall NEVER ABANDON ANY OF YOU!" A blinding, tetra-chromatic rainbow shoots from the hilt of the sword into the sky.]

Suddenly, [the cast members appear around her in a geometric flower pattern… lastly, Finn appears directly before her and they embrace. After a few moments of family & friends' reunion, Finn chirps up sprightly.]

Finn: Um, so can anyone tell me what just happened? [upon observing the saber in her hand, he interrupts himself] Woah! Is that a new sword?!

Rey: It's so much more than that… it's a sword of pure energy… of love.

[ Rey glances down, reflectively while Finn, barely containing his excitement, stumbles all over her, overwhelming her as usual.]

Finn: Well, let's see it already!"

[After thinking a moment, Rey grins roguishly and then gently taps her foot, igniting the sword revealing what she's been seeking all along… love… purpose… hope… a light saber of her own, perfectly constructed from the combined stories of those who came before her.]

Rey: This place… it is to become New Jehda. This time, we're building a NEW REPUBLIC, together.

[And, with that, her voice echoes in the hearts of men for all time. The Music swells for the last time in the world of the Old Jedi Ways and, for the first time, yet again, a new chapter is just beginning…]


End file.
